It is well known that steel surfaces will corrode in the presence of acid environments. While the rate at which corrosion will occur depends on a number of factors, such as the steel alloy itself, the strength and type of acid, the temperature of the environment, the length of contact, etc., some sort of corrosion invariably occurs. Alloy technology has provided materials to withstand the incidental contact of steel with acid, but the corrosion problem is particularly aggravated when there is no choice but to contact steel with acid, as in the case of chemical processing where acids are employed. In instances where the acid is not required to remain pure and where the contact is inevitable, attention has turned toward providing corrosion inhibitors in the acid medium itself to prevent corrosion of the steel surfaces that it must come into contact with, yet still deliver the acid to its ultimate destination. It would be advantageous if a new corrosion inhibitor were discovered that would be an improvement over the presently known systems. For example, a corrosion inhibitor providing a large corrosion inhibiting effect for a small proportion used would be advantageous.
Specific environments in which an improved corrosion inhibitor would be appreciated include industrial cleaning and hydrocarbon recovery operations. With respect to oil and gas production, it is well known that during the production life of an oil or gas well, the production zone within the well may be chemically treated or otherwise stimulated to enhance the economical production lifetime of the well. A common way of doing this is by acid fracturing or matrix acidizing, whereby a highly acidic solution, generally having a pH of less than about 1, but which may be as high as about 6.9 is injected into the well. Spent acid in return fluids may have a pH of around 3 to 6.9. Because of the acidic nature of the treatment fluid, the production or workover conduit which is utilized in the well in such applications encounters considerable acidic corrosion, in the forms of surface pitting, embrittlement, loss of metal component and the like. Halogen acids are commonly used in these fluids.
In earlier years of producing subterranean wells, the vast majority of production and workover conduits comprised carbon steels. These steels were utilized either temporarily or permanently in the well, and treatment and/or stimulation fluids were introduced through them into the well. Recently, due primarily to the drilling and completion of many subterranean wells through formations which contain high concentrations of corrosive fluids such as hydrogen sulfide, carbon dioxide, brine, and combinations of these constituents, the production and workover conduits for use in the wells have been made of high alloy steels. The high alloy steels include chrome steels, duplex steels, stainless steels, martensitic alloy steels, ferritic alloy steels, austenitic stainless steels, precipitation-hardened stainless steels, high nickel content steels, and the like.
Various corrosion inhibitors are known, to which are added other components, such as intensifiers, surfactants, oil wetting components, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,758,970 describes derivatives of rosin amines, which are represented by the formula:
where R is a radical selected from the group consisting of abietyl, hydroabietyl, and dehydroabietyl, Y is the group CH2R1, X is a radical selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and CH2R1, and R1 represents alpha ketonyl groups. These rosin amines are noted as useful in reducing the rate of corrosion of metals such as magnesium, aluminum and zinc when they are exposed to the action of a corrosive material such as hydrochloric acid.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,077,454 describes compositions for inhibiting corrosion made by combining certain active hydrogen containing compounds with organic ketones having at least one hydrogen atom on the carbon atom alpha to the carbonyl group and an aldehyde selected from the group consisting of aliphatic aldehydes containing from 1 to 16 carbons, and aromatic aldehydes of the benzene series, having no functional groups other than aldehyde groups, and a fatty acid.
Additionally, Mannich base and thiourea inhibitor compositions and methods of inhibiting the acid attack by aqueous hydrofluoric acid on ferrous metal surfaces, and in particular highly reactive ferrous metal surfaces, are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,992,313 and 4,104,303.
There remains a need for new corrosion inhibitor and methods of use therefore which would work in halogen acid environments for a wide variety of metals, particularly iron alloys such as steels.